


Pierce right through me

by Idicted



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idicted/pseuds/Idicted
Summary: One shot! McCoy comforts Spock, also there's cuddling and a shower





	Pierce right through me

Spock’s cheek was resting against McCoy’s chest, the doctor cupping the Vulcan’s head in one hand, pressing him close to his heart. Spock’s skin still felt cold to the touch and he was uncharacteristically apathetic. Was it shock, exhaustion?

 

Twenty minutes ago, when they had finally gotten a lock on the landing party and beamed them up from what was supposed to be a peaceful planet but had turned out to be a war zone, McCoy had noted with relief that none of the landing party, including Spock, had any serious injuries. Or so he had thought until he saw how pale Spock was, how he shivered and his knees almost buckled under him.

 

“The planet’s inhabitants are telepaths,” Kirk had told McCoy by way of explanation, giving Spock a sympathetic look. “And they’re being butchered down there. He told me he could _feel_ them dying.”

 

Even though the landing party had gotten away with a few superficial cuts and bruises, they looked like hell. Wet, cold and covered in mud, Chapel had led them away towards sickbay but McCoy, placing a hand on Spock’s back, had gently steered him in the other direction, towards his own quarters. There they were sitting now, or rather Spock was sitting with McCoy kneeling next to him, on the floor of the shower.

 

Carefully, the doctor peeled off Spock’s ruined uniform, then took off his own and turned on the hot water. He placed a soft kiss on the Vulcan’s forehead before slowly beginning to wipe the mud and blood from his body, starting with his face, moving on to his arms and hands, his back and chest, and finally his feet and legs.

 

All the while, Spock kept his eyes closed, the hot water beating down on them. And when the Vulcan’s shoulders started to shake, tremors running through his body his face was already wet and McCoy heard nothing but the rushing water. He pulled Spock close and held him until the shaking stopped.

 

Later, they were sitting on the bed, McCoy carefully drying the Vulcan’s bruised skin and running a dermal regenerator over it. Spock’s skin was much warmer now, his brown eyes more alert as they met McCoy’s blue ones and full of gratitude.

 

McCoy gave Spock an affectionate smile and was rewarded with a small smile in return as they slipped under the covers, their bodies and hearts intertwined.

 

 


End file.
